Ella es Mordu
by lacoliflorindomable
Summary: Narra Hiccup •• Su parecido con Mérida era más que evidente, ambos eran alegres, Buenos en el arco y pelirrojos ¿Es posible que ella este viva? La vi ser arrastrada por el clan indomable y no volví a saber de ella. Pero él es Mordu, mi acompañante de Habitación y nada más.
1. Chapter 1

Mordu - pregunto una rubia al escuchar el nombre  
Sí, mi nombre es Mordu - dijo el pelirrojo dudando incluso de su propio nombre.

\- Bienvenido Mordu, mi nombre es Astrid - dijo la rubia- y el es Hiccup - dijo apuntando al castaño que acaba de entrar en la habitación.

\- Mucho gusto - susurro Mordu.

Astrid se acerco a Hiccup, hablaron en voz baja.

• HICCUP •

Astrid se acerco a mí para conversar sobre el nuevo chico, decía que quería unirse al clan para vengar la muerte de su padre, que el clan indomable lo había matado.

Al ver al chico, Mordu, se me vino a la mente Mérida tenían un cierto parecido, pero claro ella ya no existía para él y él no existía para ella, no después de lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Al ver que Astrid se alejaba me acerqué a Mordu.

\- Hola - dije.

Mordu se sobresalto.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Mordu - susurro, miraba el suelo.

\- Yo soy Hiccup, líder del clan Dragones de Berk.

\- Lo sé - suspiro - Astrid me lo dijo.

\- ¿Conoces tu habitación? - pregunté.

\- No - volvió a susurrar.

No soy un buen hablador y durante el recorrido no dijimos ni una palabra, debes en cuando miraba a Mordu de reojo, la gorra que él llevaba no me dejaba ver su rostro, le daba un aire de misterio.

\- Las habitaciones son en pareja - me atreví a romper el silencio - soy el único sin compañero de habitación así que - me encogí de hombros - tu serás mi compañero.

Mordu guardo silencio.

~ Mordu ~

Hiccup estaba nervioso yo no respondía ante su comentario, agradecí a los dioses que él no podía ver mi rostro en esos momentos.

-suspire-

¿Tenerlo de compañero? Mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, se que mi vestimenta de una tallas más grandes y mi pelo retomado en una coleta y oculto en un sombrero hacia que pareciera un hombre cualquiera ... Pero tener a alguien de compañero significaba que debía tener más cuidado, cerrar el baño con llave y no salir hasta parecerme a mordu o dormir con un gorro para no dejar al descubierto mi cabellera y dormir con este incómodo corset que hacia aplanar mis senos para parecer más hombre.

Mire mis senos, ahora más planos que nunca... Pero Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hiccup.

\- Aquí es, compañero - dijo mientras habría una puerta con el numero 217 - Bienvenido - dijo cuando ya estábamos adentro.

La habitación era completamente sencilla, dos camas - las cuales no tenían el almohadón grande en la base -, un escritorio , y una puerta al baño privado de la habitación.

\- Es lindo - susurre.

\- Sabía que te gustaría - dijo sonriente - por que no te duchas y duermes debes estar cansado.

\- Solo dormiré - dije

\- Entonces te dejo - dijo antes de retirarse de esa habitación.

Apenas estuve sola en ese cuarto, cerré con llave la puerta de entrada.

Nadie debía saber que soy Mérida, primogénita del clan Dunbroch.


	2. Chapter 2

Y cuando cerró la puerta con llave, Mordu soltaba la coleta que le escondía el pelo de Mérida y echándose en la cama pudo sentir el olor a Hiccup en la almohada, cerró los ojos para luego dejar caer unas lágrimas.

Mérida toco el brazo de Hiccup para después salir corriendo.

Tu las traes - dijo Mérida con una sonrisa en su rostro - atrápame si puedes - corrió.

Eso es trampa - dijo el castaño tras correr en la misma dirección que la pelirroja.

Ambos corrían y reían.

\- No me alcanzas - dijo corriendo aun más fuerte.

\- Así nunca te alcanzare - grito Hiccup al ver a la chica desaparecer.

Hiccup corría lo más rápido que podía, su pie postizo no le permitía mucha movilidad que digamos.

\- Mérida, ¿Por qué ya no corres? - dijo al verla de pie mirando, lo que parecía ser el vacío.

\- Mérida - dijo acercándose más.

\- Dragones - susurro la pelirroja.

Hiccup miro hacía donde la pelirroja apuntaba. Realmente habían dragones.

\- papá - dijo Mérida antes de salir corriendo al Castillo que se veía infestado por esos seres.

\- Mérida no - grito Hiccup, pero su grito fue en vano, Mérida ya no lo oía.

Hiccup corrió tras la pelirroja y mientras observaba el lugar se dio cuenta que los dragones no eran salvajes, sino que le pertenecían a su clan.

\- Hiccup - gritó a alguien a su espalda.

\- Astrid ¿Qué sucede? - dijo al ver que el lugar que alguna vez le había dado alojó ahora estaba siendo destruido.

\- No podíamos seguir esperando tus órdenes - dijo la rubia.

\- ¿No podíamos a trazar el plan? - dijo el castaño.

\- Y que ellos nos atacarán - dijo apuntando a una pintura del clan Dunbroch.

\- Pero -.

\- Sabes que ellos lo harían, tu descubriste su plan y enviaste la orden de atacar ¿Acaso te arrepientes ? -.

\- Si - dijo al castaño mientras recordaba los labios de Mérida pronunciar un TE AMO.

Retomó el camino por donde había ido la pelirroja.

\- Mérida - gritaba en cada sala que entraba.

Mientras tanto la chica de cabello alborotado buscaba a su padre y veía a gente asaltar las habitaciones del Castillo, cuando vio a dos grandes mastodontes llevándose a sus hermanos.

\- Suéltalos - gritó.

Ambos voltearon para verla.

\- Soy Mérida, primogénita del clan Dunbroch y ordenó que los bajen, AHORA - gritó lo más que pudo.

\- ¿O si no qué? - dijo uno

\- Les cortaré la cabeza -.

Ambos sonrieron.

\- Suéltenlos - volvió a decir la princesa.

\- No - dijeron ambos pero antes de retirarse los dos mastodontes habían sido congelados.

Los pequeños diablillos corrieron hacia donde Mérida.

¿Están bien? - dijo abrazándolos.

Los tres sonríen como respuesta.

\- Bajen al sótano secreto - dijo la pelirroja antes de verlos desaparecer por un pasadizo secreto.

\- Agáchate - Le ordeno una peliblanca a Mérida, la cual hizo caso.

Y a esa altura la princesa pelirroja pudo notar que la chica congelaba a unas personas que la iban a atacar.

\- Yo te cubro - dijo alguien.

-¿ Estás bien? - dijo la chica extendiéndole una mano a la pelirroja.

\- Si ¿Quién eres? - preguntó.

\- Reina Elsa, esa chica de allá es Rapunzel y el chico a mis espaldas es Jack Frost, hemos venido en su ayuda -.

\- Busco a mi padre -.

\- No lo he visto - dijo antes de crear un monstruo de nieve.

Mérida siguió corriendo.

\- ¿Mamá? - dijo al verla enterrar una espada contra un desconocido.

Ella se volteó.

\- gracias a dios que estas bien - dijo mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¿Y papá? -.

Pero su respuesta no fue contestada, ya que la reina Eleonor tuvo que seguir luchando.

Pero no tuvo que recorrer mucho, ahí vio a su padre luchar contra todo aquel que se le atravesaba.

\- Cuidado Mérida - dijo Fergus al ver a alguien a la espalda de la princesa.

Mérida se volteó y delicadamente pero rápidamente saco su espada que llevaba siempre consigo, para luego mancharla con sangre de un desconocido.

Una lucha que parecía infinita.  
Pero de pronto vio a su padre, fergus, luchar contra alguien muy parecido a él.

Pero cuando Fergus iba a matar a su gemelo.

\- Hiccup - susurro Mérida y la princesa llevo sus manos a su boca, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Hiccup, al cual le había dado su amor completamente, enterraba una espada en el estomago de su padre, fergus.

\- Mérida - dijo cuando vio a la princesa llorar - yo - soltó el arma - mi padre - suspiro - el tuyo.

Lo último que vio de ella fue que mientras ella se acercaba con su espada para "asesinarlo" unos chicos la detuvieron y se la llevaron consigo.

\- Clan Indomable - susurro Hiccup.

Tiempo después Mérida se reunió con su madre y sus tres hermanos, los cuales habían sido salvados por la hechicera que alguna vez había convertido a los cuatro en osos.

Desde ese momento Dunbroch dejo de existir para los demás clanes y los dragones de Berk tomaron el poder del reino.

Mordu lloraba en su habitación ante ese recuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué de todas las personas debía ser Hiccup? - susurró para volver a acomodarse en su nueva cama.

COMENTEN PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA ¿LES GUSTA COMO VA? UH A MI ME EMOCIONA CON TAN SOLO ESCRIBIRLA.


	3. Chapter 3

Su presencia en el pueblo no había sido notada.

Inclusive parecía que el joven Mordu era invisible para toda esa gente de Berk, exceptuando a los dragones, los cuales debes en cuando se le acercaban para que éste les hiciera cariño.

\- váyanse - susurraba Mordu mientras empujaba a todo dragón que se le acercará, con la finalidad de que ellos no regresaran, pero no era así ellos insistían en que el joven Mordu los acariciara.

\- Le agradas - dijo Hiccup al acercarse.

\- Lo sé - susurro Mordu - pero no quiero que se me acerquen.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste? -.

\- Bien -.

Hiccup miro al chico, el cual seguía esquivando a las criaturas. Sonrió al recordar que Mérida hacia lo mismo cuando Toothless le había tomado cariño y esté no se despegaba de ella ni un segundo.

\- ¿Por qué sonríe? - preguntó el pelirrojo al ver a Hiccup con una sonrisa y una mirada perdida.

Hiccup negó la cabeza y sin responderle a Mordu, fue en busca de Toothless.

Con Hiccup lo bastante lejos y sin nadie a la vista, Mordu se agacho a la altura del dragón más pequeño para acariciarle, a la muestra de cariño los demás dragones se acercaban y de pronto el joven Mordu se veía rodeado de todo tipo de dragones.

\- Ya basta - rió - Uno a la vez, no puedo con todos - dijo el al ver que se le acercaban más.

De un momento a otro sintió su cabellera libre, el sombrero que cubría su cabello había desaparecido, lo tenía un dragón entre sus dientes.

Mérida agradeció que estaba rodeada de dragones.

\- Ven, dame eso - dijo estirando su mano - solo dame mi sombrero.

El dragón omitió las palabras de la joven y salió corriendo por el lugar.

\- No regresa - grito al ver que se alejaba.

Se acercaba al dragón cuando escucho una voz.

\- ¿Qué tienes aquí? - dijo alguien al ver al dragón. - oh un sombrero.

La persona miro hacia ambos lados en busca del dueño del sombrero, pero no divisó a nadie. La joven escondida detrás de un establo - donde dormían los dragones - veía la escena junto a unos dragones que la habían seguido.

\- Solo deja el sombrero ahí - susurro.

Pero no fue así, el vikingo se llevo el sombrero.

\- Rayos - dijo.

\- ¿Mérida? - preguntó alguien a las espalda de la chica.

Mérida se sobresalto y volteó su rostro para quedar de frente a la persona proveniente de esa voz.

••••• LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA ... DE USTEDES DEPENDE SI SIGO CON ESTA NOVELA :)


End file.
